Playing the Fool
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: Clary moves to an Arts school, but gets roomed with Jace. Can she control her feelings for him? And why is she popping up in his dreams? CLACE! Rated M for: Language, sexual references, violence and sexual content. Expect Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: On My Own

**Playing the Fool**

**Chapter 1: On my own (Les misarables)**

**CPOV:**

When you stand in front of a place you have no knowledge of, have all you're possessions in 3 small suitcases beside you and your mom just ran off with her new husband, you feel abandoned. That's how I felt. I didn't even notice the person striding up to me. That's how I feel.

"Hello, are you Clarissa Fairchild?" The boy asked. He was about my height with sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"No. Not Fairchild. That's my mom's name. And my name is Clary. My last name is now," I thought for a moment. "Fray. Clary Fray."

"Ok. Randomly changing your name. I'm Simon Lewis. Please follow me." I picked up 2 of my suitcases and Simon took up my third. I walked into the foyer and the secretary there looked up. Her ink black hair was in a tight bun, a black pencil skirt and plain white blouse, neat on her slim body.

"Hello. Are you Clarissa?" The girl asked. I nodded. "Here, this will tell you were your classes are, roommate and other stuff like that. I'm Isabelle by the way. Any boy trouble, get me." She grinned and turned back to the computer.

"She means it," Simon said as we walked through the foyer to the exit. I smiled. People were being so nice to me, unlike people from my last school. _Like Sebastian. _I shuddered and pushed the memory away. Not now, I told myself.

We walked out onto the green and I smiled. The place was green, and I meant _green. _Huge trees, picnic tables 4 different 8 story high buildings, a lake and a stream, willows, all the things you would imagine in a dream.

"Do you like it?" Simon asked.

"Hell yeah. This place is beautiful." He smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna put this down and you tell me where I'm going." I pulled the folder Isabelle had given me out from under my arm. A pair of keys fell out. I picked them up and opened the folder.

"Building 2, level 8, number 7. Roommate, Jace Herondale-"Simon gasped. He pulled the folder out of my hand and gaped at the open folder.

"There must be a mistake," He said. "You can't be rooming with Golden boy! You can't! He'll eat you alive!" He saw the look on my face. "Not literally, he's- he's a player."

Oh, now I got it. "Look, it'll be fine. I've done martial arts since I was 5." He smiled weakly. "C'mon, he can't be _that_ bad!"

"Alright. Let's go and meet your roommate." He picked the suitcase back up and handed me the folder. Charging down the path, I had to run to keep up with him. He stopped at the second building and stiffly opened the door.

"I'm on the seventh floor if you need me," He said. "And, for the record, I did warn you." I wondered what that meant. Ah well, he was trying to be nice. It took a while to get up the 8 flights of stairs, and I started noticing things. All the doors were painted different colours, the carpet changed, each floor had at least one dent in the wall and each of the apartments had 2 balconies.

On the seventh floor Simon pointed out his room, the orange door with all the posters on it, just below mine. We reached the eighth floor and I saw number 7. The door was painted gold, no dents, posters or anything, plain and beautiful. I pushed the key into the lock and twisted. The door opened and I saw a figure lying on the pale gold couch. The person groaned and I turned to ask Simon something. He was gone.

"Bastard," I said under my breath. I turned back around to see a slightly unsteady-on-his-feet boy. His eyes were the colour of melted caramel and his hair was gold and wavy, falling to his ears. He grinned and I saw a slightly chipped tooth, making him _just _attractive, so it's not annoying. The afternoon sunlight illuminated his skin, making it a pale gold colour. So, this was Golden boy.

"Hello there, gorgeous." He said under his breath. I gulped.

"Um… hi, are you Jace Herondale?" He grinned again.

"The one and only," He glances at my suitcases. "Are you my new roommate?" I nodded. He walked over and picked up 2. "Follow me." I closed the door and picked up my third. He walked down the hall and turned into one of the rooms. It was painted light evergreen colour, so were the blankets on the small bed, a small cupboard painted white, the same colour as the long cotton curtains that opened onto a small balcony overlooking the grounds. "I hope this will do?" He asked.

"Yeah." I murmured. He set my suit cases down and left, closing the door behind him. I unpacked for an hour or so, the dark coming quickly, hearing the door close and then open again. Then voices, speaking in seductive tones. Yep, he was a player. I walked out onto the balcony and climbed over the railings. I climbed onto the balcony below. Then quietly knocked on the door. Simon looked up from the bed he was lying face down on and swore. I heard a soothing female voice and he climbed off the bed and opened the door.

"What the Heck. I thought I said go to my _front _door." He said. I shrugged and told him. He nodded and let me through. I saw Isabelle on the bed and waved. She waved back. I walked through the bedroom door and out into the living room. There was a boy and a girl sitting on the blue couch, watching the TV intently. The boys eyes flicked to me and his face turned to a mask of horror.

"Simons not- not 2 timing again is he?" The boy asked me.

I shook my head violently and walked over to them. "I'm Clary, Jace's new roommate. No I just snuck out of my room by climbing onto his balcony because-"There was a thump overhead followed by a couple of lustful groans. I pointed to the roof. "That's why."

They nodded in recognition. "I'm Maia and this is Jordan, my boyfriend. He lives here, I don't." The girl told me. "We were just about to watch some _Supernatural._ Want to join us? It could take a while," She pointed to the roof. "Up there."

I nodded and sat down in the arm chair beside them. Around 15 minutes into the episode the shouting started. I looked up, confused, so did Jordan and Maia. "Does that normally happen?" I asked. The door above us slammed. Jordan looked up in shock.

"No. That _never _happens. Ever. He must have pissed her off. Whoever she is." Well that's my cue to go back up." I said getting up. I waved and headed to Simon's room. I opened the door and found clothes scattered all around the floor. I crossed the room quickly. Soon I was back in my dark room. I had nothing to do so I started painting. Willows and streams, a figure with golden hair leaning up against the tree, reading a book.

"That's really good," A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Jace leaning in my doorway…with no shirt on. I turned back around and heard him crossing the room, he soon stood beside me. "No I mean _really _good. Really, you could get thousands of dollars for that one painting." He eyed me carefully, taking in my waist length hair, slim figure, flat chest, lingering at my eyes.

"Yeah well, um… thanks?" I said, slightly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me. He looked slightly uncomfortable as well. I liked the way his Golden eyes glittered in the moonlight, the way his hair curled perfectly, the way his-

Then I noticed I'd been stepping forward. We were really close now, almost chest to chest. I was looking up into his liquid gold eyes, trying to read the emotion that was clouding them. I felt sparks when his arms wrapped around my waist, saw fireworks when his lips brushed over mine, felt the desire blossoming in my chest when my eyes fluttered closed and I pressed forward into him, sinking into his smooth chest.

**JPOV:**

I heard voices outside the door and groaned. I rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thump. I looked up and pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Nope, she was still there, alone in the doorway, 3 suitcases, waist length red hair. _Just like in the dream._ God, this happened all the time. Always there, asking if I was Jace, then I'd walk over say something arrogant and kiss her. But this couldn't be a dream. It wasn't like the other dreams. I hopped off the floor and she turned back towards me and jumped.

"Bastard," I heard her say and I chuckled.

"Hello there, Gorgeous," I said. Damn _it! Damn you Jace Herondale! Always with the snarky comments! You will get to meet this girl once! And you just blew it! _To my surprise she blushed.

"Uh …hi, are you Jace Herondale." I grinned.

"The one and only." _Jace, F**k off! _I glanced at her suitcases, just like in the dreams. "Are you my new roommate?" She nodded shyly. I picked up her suitcases and walked down the hall. "Follow me." I walked into the room, setting her bags down. I smiled when her eyes widened, wandering the room. "I hope this will do?" She nodded and murmured something inaudible I walked out. And leaned against her now closed door. _Why did this girl have this effect on me? No girl didn't swoon at the sight of Jace Herondale. No girl was captured by the beauty of a room and not the beauty of me. _I sighed and decided I needed to be distracted. I was walking into the living room when I realised I didn't know her name.

"Shit," I groaned, rubbing my temples and sinking into the armchair. Why was I fantasizing about a girl whose name I didn't know? This girl, with the long, carroty hair, the crazily green eyes, and the pale skin dusted off with freckles. She wasn't even my type. The tall, curvy, blondes that were usually around here were. She was so unlike other girls I had met.

Yep, I _really _needed to be distracted right now. I walked about the school grounds for at most 5 minutes when someone walked up to me. Perfect, I thought. I didn't catch her name (I really didn't care), and she sauntered all the way back to my room. Gosh, I swear, the smile on her face said to everyone that she had personally met a rock star and asked her to marry him.

**Half an hour later:**

"You're rooming with the new girl?! I'll bet you've already slept with her! I can't believe I did this! You Dick, Jace!" The girl ran out and I heard the front door slam. Damn. This girl was going to be the death of me. I zipped up my jeans and walked out of my room. I heard the girl's balcony doors open and close. _Why was she out there this late at night? _I opened her door slightly. I immediately saw her in the dark room. She was in the corner, painting. And she was bloody good at it too. I silently opened the door and stepped into her room.

"That's really good," I said. I mentally cursed myself. I crossed the room to stand beside her. She was good. "No I mean _really_ good. Really, you could get thousands of dollars for that one painting."

"Yeah well, um thanks?" She sounded unsure. She was looking at me, taking me in. She hardly noticed stepping towards me. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Desire clouded my eyes, making everything else unreal. I brushed my lips over hers, testing. She shivered and pulled me closer. Now or never, I thought.

"What's your name?"

**I really needed something to do. I have writers block and this popped up. I promise you: In later chapters, **_**there will be lemons.**_

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**

**BTW: Oh yeah and REVIEW!(If you want action!)**


	2. Chapter 2: I know things now

**Playing the fool**

**Chapter 2: I know thing now (Into the Woods)**

**JPOV:**

_I brushed my lips over hers, testing. She shivered and pulled me closer. Now or never, I thought._

"_What's your name?"_

She didn't answer immediately. She just pressed her lips harder to mine, making me moan in the back of my throat. She chuckled.

"Clary," She whispered in my ear, making me shudder. "Clarissa Fray, but people just call me Clary." How could she be having this effect on me? This had never happened before. She was so controlling, she was so in her right mind. Unlike all the other girls I was usually around, trying to get in my pants, this girl hardly spared a thought for it, even though she was kissing me. Her arms slid around my neck pulling her closer to me, her hot breath steady on the crook of my neck.

It was driving me insane, just standing there with her, and hardly doing anything. I was planning to have some action tonight so, why not? My hands, around her waist circled my fingers into her skin, just above her hips. She shuddered again and the paintbrush in her hand clattered to the floor. My hands slid up the back of her thin t-shirt, lifting it as I went. She pulled back and looked me right in the eyes, pulling her arms from around my neck. She stumbled back a bit.

"Hang on. Uh, we hardly know each other. What were we doing? I've just met you. You hardly know my name. Tell me, is this what you usually do with girls you've just met? What is it about me that makes me so special?" Her words dug into me like daggers.

"Maybe it's your long waist length red curls, or your deep emerald eyes, or your pale freckly skin. I don't know, I just feel drawn to you." She frowned at me, unsure if what I had said was true. "Look I know this is kind of creepy, stalker-ish and other stuff like that, but before I met you, I used to have dreams that I would meet you, and in reality I didn't even know you existed."

"Look Jace, I'm in no mood for this right now. Why don't you go sleep with one of your skanks?" She pushed me towards the door. I turned around to say something to her when she slapped me and said, "And your right; that was stalker-ish." The door slammed in my face and I heard the lock click. After that in the silence that followed all I could hear was her sobbing all through the night.

LINEBREAK!

I woke to the sound of running water. I stumbled out of my room, none to gracefully, and heard the continuing sound. The bathroom door was open a crack and the thin steam was flowing out. I could just see through the frosted glass the outline of her, the look of her wet, fiery hair, clinging to her body. I froze all over. There were so many possibilities in this situation. Walk away and pretend I didn't see anything, take off my clothes and jump in with her, close the door for her. The sound of the running water didn't help my condition. She looked so small and fragile. I shook my head to rid it of the continuing thoughts that flowed through it in that moment. 

She had kissed me last night, hadn't she? That was a sure sign she at least had _some_ feelings for me. Would it be an invasion of her privacy if I did go in there?

"Of course it would, dumbass!" I said to myself.

"Jace?" I heard the voice and my head snapped up. I could see her face through the glass. What was I going to do now?

**OOOOOOHHHHH! Cliff hanger! I know, I know! I'm a horrible human being! But I will update soon! Oh and I'm creating 2 other characters that will be appearing a lot in this fic, so, review and give me your name and appearance. Thanks!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	3. Chapter 3: Think of Me

**Playing the fool**

**Chapter 3: Think of me (The Phantom of the opera)**

**CPOV:**

I'd woken up with dried tears staining my face and pyjamas. There was just something about him, something I just couldn't put my finger on. I really didn't care, he was just so annoying. I wiped my face and grabbed the towel from the end of my bed. Rushing down the hall towards the bathroom, I was careful not to wake Jace.

I stripped down and hopped into the shower, hoping it could wash away much more than the tears on my face. I heard the creaking of floorboards outside the door and realised, in my haste, I had not completely closed the door. I pretended it didn't matter and carried on with the shower until I heard a voice.

"Of course it would, dumbass!" The voice said none too loudly. Shit. Jace was up.

"Jace?" I called. I saw a figure outside the door freeze. Hah, I thought, caught red handed. I slid my arms around my chest, partially hiding it from sight. What good was it? He wasn't going to stop. Why was he so interested to get in _my_ pants? I will never know, I told myself. I sighed. Life was so complicated.

His voice cleared my head. "Uh… yes?" His voice shook a little. Good. The little bastard felt bad for perving on me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said in a raised voice. I heard him sigh. What had he to be sad about?

"I'm sorry." What the ever loving F***? "Could I make it up to you?" What?

"How, in hell, could you make this up to me?" I said scowling and crossing my arms tighter over my chest.

He chuckled and flung the door open. "Like this." He closed the door and locked it. Shit. How the hell was I going to get out of _this_? I noticed that he hadn't changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing last night, to be exact, jeans and underwear.

"Uh…" I couldn't get this through my head. He was gorgeous, what did he see in me? His jeans were on the floor and he was walking towards me with intensified determination. Crap. The shower door slid open and a bit of black materiel was flung to the ground. Double crap. "What…"

"Just kiss me." He said leaning down to brush his lips over mine. I shuddered. I was suddenly conscious that I was standing stark naked in a shower, with a completely naked boy with me. I felt really exposed. And, worse yet, vulnerable. Just like last night, his hands slid around my waist pulling me closer to him. I was pressed up against him. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, kissing and biting, with a soft unspoken pleasure. I couldn't do anything but stretch my hands away from my chest to around his neck. He seemed surprised that I had done so, as well as exposing my flat chest. I felt suddenly self-conscious about myself. Short, freckly, flat chested and, worst of all to some, virgin.

"Jace I don't know about…this," I said, trying to pull away. His arms stayed firmly around me, maybe even tightening.

"No." Was his answer. I scowled. He was leaning forward, making me stumble into the wall. He pressed me up against it, moving his hands from my waist. He kissed me deeply, a sort of passionate kiss that sent shivers down my spine. His hands moved mine from his neck, pinning them up against the wall, like the rest of me. He pulled away for just a second to smirk at me before pressing forward again.

Subconsciously, my legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer to me. He moaned in delight, and gave me a seductive look, as he moved his hands from mine to my thighs. He moved again to the sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulders, biting down, hard. Although, instead of pain I felt pleasure. My nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, as he moved down onto my chest, past my collarbone-

I gasped in delight. I couldn't do anything so I laid my head against the tiled wall of the shower, praying that feeling wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. I felt him smirk against my chest, adding to the feeling. No one, in my entire life had ever done this to me before. I didn't want Jace to stop. He bit down on the nipple of my breast, teasing it with his tongue.

"Jace-"I gasped again, his hand was rubbing against my thigh, increasing my pleasure. I curled my fingers into his hair, doing what I could to keep myself from screaming his name. I heard him chuckle again and he released my breast. He smirked and lifted my leg onto his shoulder. I gasped again. He buried his face in between my legs. "Jace!"

He ran his tongue from the bottom of my slit to the top. I was moaning uncontrollably. Then I realised what I was doing. He seemed done and took my leg down smirking at me. I ducked under his arm and turned the cold knob up high. I slipped out of the shower and grabbed my towel, running out of the bathroom. I locked myself in my bedroom, drying off and dressing.

What the hell just happened? I had no idea.

**JPOV:**

I turned the tap off and slid out of the shower. What did I just do? I just met her. And I just… Shit. She probably hates me. I slid into one of the spare towels and walked to my room. I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again. Why the heck did I do it? I'm just so drawn to her. I can't be bothered to get up. I got into pyjamas and got into bed.

LINEBREAK!

_The knock on the door sounds and I drag myself out of bed and to the door. She stands there, her fiery red hair escaping the braids._

"_I'm sorry about what I did this morning." I said. She smiled._

"_I forgive you," She reached up and twined her arms around my neck. "And I never plan to let you go again." She kissed me fiercely, closing her eyes. I moaned circling her waist in my arms._

_I was moaning out of control now and I fell onto the bed, bringing her down on top of me._

"_Jace." She said against my mouth. She pulled away but I didn't feel the weight recced. I reached out and pulled her back to me, making her shriek. "Jace! Jace wake up! Wake up!"_

"Shit!" I yelled. I sat up and looked her right in the eye. She looked bewildered.

"Jace, its 4 am. You were moaning. Really loud." She stared at me before turning and running from the room, leaving me to wonder, What the hell just happened?

**So, was I to fast on things? I want your opinion. I will pace things a bit more from now on, I promise. Sorry for holding you up again. My computer just started working again. Again, I know I am a horrible human being. Thanks!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life

**Playing the Fool**

**Chapter 4: Dancing Through Life (Wicked)**

**Just before I start, PatchLover25: I really agree. I probably should have taken their relationship slower, I just was… How do I say this? Excited, I guess. Anyway, on with the story! V.J.C!**

**CPOV:**

At 8 I was out of bed and dressed. I grabbed a toaster pastry quickly and ran out the door. I slowed my pace once I was out, walking down the stairs as quietly as I could. I turned on the 7th floor when I heard a door creak open and heavy footsteps in my direction.

"Hello there," A deep voice issued from a tall broad-shouldered boy standing in the doorway next to Simon's. He had straight salt white hair, black eyes and what seemed like an everlasting smirk. "I don't think I've seen you here before, have I?"

"Uh, no," I say. "I'm new here. I'm Clarissa Fray, what's your name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Morgenstern. Nice to meet you Clarissa." He put out his hand for me to shake and I think it's awfully nice that he's being nice to me after I woke him. I shake his hand and turn to walk down the hall when a hand clamps down on my arm, as tight as a vice. I turned and looked back at him, suddenly annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked politely. He looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Uh, I was wondering. I know we've just met but, would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" I didn't even know there was a Halloween Dance.

"Uh, sure. I mean no one else has asked me. When is it?"

"Next Saturday evening. I'll need your room number to pick you up with, though." He grinned at me, taking his hand off my arm.

"Uh, number 7. The gold door." All the colour left his pale face.

"Your-your rooming with Jace?" He stuttered. I nodded, remembering the last morning, and shuddered.

"There's nothing between me and him. Don't worry Jon." I smile at him sympathetically.

"All right! See you later!" I hear a door close as I climb down the stairs, and think about costumes.

LINEBREAK!

"All right class. Settle down! Welcome back to St Xavier's! I'll be your music teacher for this year! My name is Mrs West. Now I'm going to get straight to the point of this lesson instead of a boring introduction." I sat in the third row of the auditorium taking in my surroundings. On the stage was a short-ish woman with blue eyes and shortly cropped blond hair. Behind her sat a grand piano, many guitars, electric and acoustic, a drum set and microphone stands.

"So today I've decided, those who feel comfortable with it, will sing a song that reminds them of their childhood. So how were you treated, how you felt, what happened? That sort of thing. So who's first?"

A couple of us raised our hands. Mrs West smiled and Izzy came up on the stage with a boy with blue eyes and black hair and Simon.

"Today I'm gonna sing Long Time Gone by the Dixie Chicks." She picked up the acoustic guitar and Simon headed over to the drums. The black haired boy went over to the piano. She sang for about 4 minutes, smiled and made her way off the stage.

"Who's next?" Mrs West asked looking around the auditorium. I raised my hand and she made eye contact with me. "I don't think I've seen you here before. What is your name?"

"Clarissa Fray, but I go by Clary." I stood up and made my way to the stage. I picked up the acoustic guitar and a microphone stand. "I'm going to be singing Perfect by Pink."

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire."_

I had everyone's full attention. I can tell they weren't expecting this. They wouldn't. Their mothers cared for them.

"_Bad decisions? That's alright. Welcome to my silly life."_

Some of them even look shocked. No one understands.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down."_

I see many sorry pairs of eyes, downcast and worried. They probably never wondered where my scars had come from.

"_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around."_

I catch Izzy's worried and confused glance. Simon, looking exactly the same. Jace sits near them. I can't read the emotion in his eyes.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your less than, less than perfect?"_

The image of my mother when I was 5 comes to me. The day I went to Kindi. She put make up on my face, made me wear a tight pink, frilly dress. I was the only one there who looked like that.

"_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me."_

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mommy, why do I have to wear make-up?"

"So you can look pretty. Not like you usually do."

"_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you are wrong. Change the voices, in your head. Make them like you instead."_

I close my eyes and feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I strum the guitar hard; I want my hands to bleed.

"_So complicated, look how big you'll make it, filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's done, I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, I'll see you do the same. Oh!"_

I cry openly now, letting all the feelings I've cooped up so long, loose. She never treated me right. Dressed me up, made my face a mask each day, I couldn't take it.

"_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like your less than, less than perfect? Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing, you are perfect to me."_

All eyes are on me. No one speaks a word while I sing. I'm quietly expressing myself with feelings I have never shown.

"_The whole worlds screwed so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinkin' is an ice cold beer. So cool in lying and we try, try try, but we try too hard it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Change ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do I do that, why do I do that? _Why do I do that? _Yeah! You're perfect! You're perfect, to me!"_

"_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like your nothing, you are perfect to me!"_

I strum the last note and wipe my face of tears. I take the guitar strap off and met by a deafening applause from the audience. I go and sit back down in the back row.

Mrs West looks shaken. "Um…" Jace stands up and makes his way to the stage, ignoring the swooning girls around him.

"I'm gonna sing Sunday bloody Sunday." He picks up an electric guitar and a stool and sits down in front of the microphone.

"_Yes… I can't believe the news today. Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away! How long…how long must we sing this song? How long, how long? Cause tonight…we can be as one, tonight."_

Most girls, not including me and Izzy, have gotten up and started dancing. Typical.

"_Broken bottles under children's feet, bodies strewn across the dead end street. But I won't heed the battle call, it put's my back up, my back up against the wall! Sunday, bloody Sunday! Sunday, bloody Sunday! Sunday, bloody Sunday!"_

Some girls have started crying. I wonder what crap happened in his life to make him pick this song?

"_And the battles just begun, there's many lost, but, tell me who has won? The trench is dug within our hearts. And Mothers, Children, Brothers, Sisters torn apart! Sunday, bloody Sunday! Sunday, bloody Sunday!"_

"_How long… how long must we sing this song? How long, how long? Cause tonight… we can be as one. Tonight… tonight."_

I saw him wink at a girl in the front row. Typical.

"_Sunday, bloody Sunday! Sunday, bloody Sunday! Wipe the tears from your eyes, wipe your tears away. Oh wipe your tears away. Oh wipe your tears away."_

Some people have started singing along. **(People: bold)**

"_**Sunday, bloody Sunday! **__Oh wipe your bloodshot eyes. __**Sunday, bloody Sunday! **__Sunday, bloody Sunday! __**Sunday, bloody Sunday! **__And it's true we are immune, when fact is fiction and TV reality. And today the millions cry, we eat and drink while tomorrow they die! __**Sunday, bloody Sunday! **__The real battle just began, to claim the victory Jesus won. On… Sunday, bloody Sunday! Sunday, bloody Sunday!"_

The applause was way more loud than mine.

"All right class, that's about all we have time for! Now your homework is to pick a duet with someone about how you feeling the present. Then present it tomorrow. That's all!"

And I am left to think that Jace and I have had Crap lives.

**Here is chapter 4. All credit for the songs goes to U2 and P!nk! I don't own those songs. I'll continue next chapter because I know there wasn't much Clace in this one. Hope that's ok! (Next chapter will be fluffy, I promise!)**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Perfect Stranger

**Playing the Fool**

**Chapter 5: Some Perfect Stranger (Paris)**

**JPOV:**

We were making our way to the Cafeteria when I saw her. All the girls except for Izzy and her were crowded around me asking to be my partner. They all left when I turned them down, so then I was standing there alone in the locker room with her.

"Do you want to be my partner?" I said. She nodded and started walking towards the exit. "What made you sing Perfect?"

She didn't answer, just stayed silent and left. The rest of the day moved swiftly compared to that class. In the afternoon, when I was walking back to my dorm, I saw a poster for the Halloween dance.

Aline and a couple other girls were standing near it. Aline winked at me. "Hey Jace! You want to go with me?"

I really didn't and I was thinking of asking Clary. "No I'm going with the new girl." I answered without hesitation.

"Oh trying to get into her pants? No wonder you've been so vague today." I walked away.

LINEBREAK!

I wake at 1 am in a cold sweat. It was them again. My parents, dead, blood everywhere. People wondered why I don't have parents. I have to tell them they were in a car crash. But that's not true. They were murdered. I think it's all silent and am about to go back to sleep, when I hear it.

Next thing I know I'm standing outside her door. She opens the door and ushers me in. I sit down on her bed and she follows. I see her wipe her face of tears.

"What song do you want to do?" She asks suddenly.

"Uh, well on that stage it looked like we've both had pretty shit lives. So how about 6 Degrees of separation?" She nods. I see more tears fall from her eyes. "What's wrong? Why do I keep waking to the sound of your tears?"

"Your right. Our lives are pretty crap. My mom never treated me right." She turned on her lamp and pulled up the long sleeve covering her arm. It was covered in scars. Now that I looked closer all of her was. Her face, feet, legs, arms, hands, everywhere. "This one I got last year. She said I was sleeping with someone. She was drunk. Her boyfriend patched me up." She lifts up the back of her top and shows me her back. In shining silver letters, all the way across her back, is the word 'Liar'.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you, again." I say. "My parents are dead. They were murdered. I woke up one day, my window was smashed in, in their room they were pinned to the walls with varies of different kitchen knives. I was left unmarked unless you count this." I lift up my fringe and show her a long silver scar on my forehead.

I pull her into a hug. She sobs into my shoulder and I cry into her hair. We soon fell asleep, in each other's arms

LINEBREAK!

"All right class! Who wants to go first?" Clary and I stand up, walking to the stage. Simon's already up there, set up at the drums. We both pick microphone stands and guitars.

"We are going to sing 6 Degrees of separation by The Script." I say.

(**Jace **_Clary __**Both)**_

"**You've read the books, you've watched the shows, what's the best way? No one knows."**

"_Meditate, Hypnotized, anything to take it from your mind but it won't, no… You're doing all these things out of desperation, whoah… you go to 6 degrees of separation. Hit the drinking, take the toll, watch the past go up in smoke."_

"**Fake a smile, lie and say: 'I'm better now than ever' and your life's ok, well it's not. No… you're doing all these things out of desperation, whoah… You go through 6 degrees of separation. First you think the worst is a broken heart,"**

"_What's gonna kill you is the second part,"_

"**And the third is when you're world splits down the middle,"**

"_And fourth, you're gonna think that you've fixed yourself,"_

"**Fifth, you see them out with someone else,"**

"_And the sixth is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little! __**No, no there ain't no help; it's every man for themselves. No, no there ain't no help it's every man for themselves. **__Tell your friends, strangers too, anyone flowing around you,"_

"**Tarot cards, gem's and stones, believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul, well it won't, whoah…you're doing all these things out of desperation, no… You go through 6 degrees of separation,"**

"_First you think the worst is a broken heart,"_

"**What's gonna kill you is the second part,"**

"_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle,"_

"**And fourth, you're gonna think that you've fixed yourself,"**

"_Fifth, you see them out with someone else,"_

"**And the sixth is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little! **_**No, there's no starting over, without finding closure, you'd take them back no hesitation, that's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation. No, there's no starting over, without finding closure, you'd take them back no hesitation, that's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation."**_

"**First, you think the worst is a broken heart,"**

"_What's gonna kill you is the second part,"_

"**And the third is when you're world splits down the middle,"**

"_And fourth, you're gonna think that you've fixed yourself,"_

"**Fifth, you see them out with someone else,"**

"_And the sixth is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little! No, no there ain't no help, it's every man for themselves!"  
_

"**Go through 6 degrees of separation,"**

"_No, no there ain't no help, it's every man for themselves!"_

"**Go through 6 degrees of separation, whoah."**

"Why, may I ask, did you pick that particular song?" Asks Mrs West.

"Because, we've both had pretty messed up lives. We thought this was suitable enough." I answer.

"All right then. Next please." Aline and Jonathan stand up and walk to the stage. Jon sits down at the piano and Aline picks up a guitar.

"We're gonna sing A way back into love from Music and Lyrics." Jon says. He starts playing. (A/N: Guys you should totally watch this movie!)

**(Jon **_Aline __**both)**_

"_I've been living with a shadow over head, I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed, I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on."_

"**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, just in case I ever need them again, someday, I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind."**

"_**All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love, whoah…"**_

"_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs, I know that it's out there, there's gotta be something for my soul somewhere."_

"**I've been looking for someone to shed some light, not somebody just to get me through the night, I could use some direction, and I'm hoping for your suggestion's."**

"_**All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love, and if I open my heart to you I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end."**_

"_There are moments when I don't know if it's real, or if anybody feels the way I feel. I need inspiration, not just another negotiation."_

"_**All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love, and if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do. And if you help me to start again, you know that I'll be there for you in the end!"**_

I had never heard that song before. I liked it. Now I really wanted to see that movie. Maybe I could do a sort of movie night with Clary?

I didn't really listen to the rest of the pairs. I just looked at Clary. She looked so small in the dim light of the Auditorium. I was broken from my thoughts when Mrs West started speaking again.

"That was lovely, everyone. Now I have chosen for this year's year 10 musical, 'The phantom of the Opera'. Auditions are tomorrow at lunch. I will let you know who gets the parts the day after. That's all."

Ok, in all my years here, they had never done 'The phantom of the Opera'. I loved the musical, I had the original script book for the movie, the movie and I saw the play on stage loads of times. I was defiantly going to audition.

LINEBREAK!

**CPOV:**

I walk into the locker room after music. This could be it. I was going to audition. This was my chance to prove myself. No one would laugh again if I did this. I closed my eyes a second and leant up against my locker.

"You're still in here? It's been 15 minutes since music. Are you all right?" I open my eyes to see Jon. I smile.

"Hey Jon. Yeah I'm fine, I just- I dunno. Nice job today."

"Yeah you too. I'm sorry about you're messed up life." He was close now, looking down at me with those luminous black eyes. "You seem so distant. Is there anything I can do to- uh for you?" That was weird.

"Uh…" His hand cups my cheek, turning me to face him. His breathing is heavy and laboured, giving me a split second to go 'What the heck is he doing?' before he leans in.

Shit. It was defiantly not what I had expected. I gasped a bit, because I didn't know what to do. Then he pulled away. "Are you all right now?"

I nod, to give him satisfaction and he smirks.

"Are you Auditioning for the musical?" I ask suddenly. He looks surprised.

"Yeah. Are you?" I nod again. "Better get practicing then." He winks at me and walks out of the locker room.

**OOOOHHHHH, He made a move! I've been planning this musical thing for a while, but only now it's coming together. Yes this will be very fun! *Cue evil laugh*. Anyways, please R&R! I will be updating soon. Very soon. *Rubbing hands together*.**

**Yours (Evil) Truly, Velvet J. Curtains!(:!**

**BTW: I forgot. I am a horrible human being. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhere thats green

**Playing the Fool**

**Chapter 6: Somewhere that's green (Little Shop of Horrors)**

**JPOV:**

I was sitting in my dorm, in the living room when she walked in. She had this huge grin on her face. A burst of recognition exploded inside me but I couldn't see what. She walked into her room and I heard her computer start up. I could hear singing, faint from her room. I heard her sob. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked to her door and tapped loudly. The music stopped and I heard footsteps.

"Ever heard the word 'privacy'?" She asked as she opened the door.

"What were you watching that was making you so upset?" I asked immediately.

"Something private. Well actually, not really. It's sort of the opposite of private…" She trailed off.

"Please Clary. What is it?" She opened the door wider. On her bed was a computer and a short, tight-fitting, black night dress.

I sat down on the bed and looked to the screen of her computer. I saw her on the screen, in the dress that was on her bed. And I remembered.

I then realised why, even before I met her, I dreamed of her. Because of this video. I remember a year ago; Izzy had walked in and shoved her IPhone in my face. She made me watch this video. No one knew who the video was of. It was put up only that day, so by the end of the week, everyone in the school had seen it. I realised now the video was of Clary, although, why I hadn't recognised her in the first place was because of the make-up and the lighting in the room.

I turned to her, burning with fury, wanting to kill whoever had made her do that.

"Who- who-" She put a finger to my lips and closed her computer.

"Oh shut up, you're starting to sound like an owl! Don't say a word. My boyfriend, at the time, got me to do this," She gestured to the computer. "I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but, like you said, we've both had messed up lives. Anyway, I need to get rehearsing if I want a part in this musical."

I let her push me out the door and when the door closed I slid down it planting my face in my hands. I could hear the lyrics of the song flowing through the door.

"_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection, like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed."_

I couldn't believe this girl was the one I had seen in the video. I may be a player but I didn't like what happened there. I remember one night I looked it up and just stared at it.

"_You said move on, where did I go? I guess second best is all I will know…Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you! Think of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh, I wish that I was looking into you're…eyes."_

"_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise centre. How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the water's I will test."_

"_He kissed my lips I taste you're mouth, he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself! Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh wish that I was looking into you're…the best! And yes I do regret, how I could let myself let you go? Now, now the lessons learned, I touched it I was burned, oh I think you should know!"_

"_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, what you would do, if you were the one who was spending the night? I wish that I was looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes. Oh, won't you walk through and bust through the door and take me away? Oh no more mistakes cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay."_

I vowed to myself then and there that I would never reveal her.

LINEBREAK!

CPOV:

"Who's next?" Mrs West asked. I had just had to sit through Aline whining into a microphone about boyfriends and girlfriends. I just wished I had a camera when she accidentally fell off the stage.

I raised my hand and walked onto the stage. "I'm auditioning for Christine. Today I'm going to sing Green finch and linnet bird from Sweeny Todd." I said. Aline and another girl snickered. Hell, I was going to show them up.

"No one can sing that song." Whispered a tall blond girl.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning. Just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing?"_

Most of the girls who were talking before were now staring, jaws dropped in envy. The boys in there were almost drooling over me.

"_My cage has many rooms, damask and dark, nothing there sings, not even my Lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive, teach me to be more adaptive. Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly, let me sing."_

Applause sounds through the auditorium. I stepped off the stage and took my seat again; ignoring the murderous looks the girls were giving me. I was surprised when Jace stepped onto the stage.

He smiled in my direction before starting to speak. "Quite a coincidence that Clary sang what she did. I'm going to be singing Johanna from Sweeny Todd."**(A/N: Also a coincidence that Jamie Campbell-Bower play's Jace in TMI and Anthony in Sweeny Todd).**

"_I feel you, Johanna, I feel you." _

"Sounds like a pervy song if you ask me." A boy near me said.

"_I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you, happily I was mistaken, Johanna. I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window, I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your yellow hair!"_

"Yep, sound's pervy."

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"_I feel you Johanna, and one day I'll steal you. Till I'm with you, I am with you there! Buried sweetly in your yellow hair! _Thank you." He walked off the stage with all the girls swooning over him. Typical.

"Well, that's everyone. I will tell you the parts tomorrow. Goodbye."

Mrs West dismissed us and I walked out of the auditorium only to be pulled into the girls toilet. I was pinned into the corner while 4 girls stood in front of me.

"You're such a selfish slut! I'll bet you knew he was going to sing that song! You know he actually turned me down because he was going with you to the dance!" Aline spat.

"What? I'm going with Jon. Jace never asked me. I'm not going with him. And I didn't know Jace was going to sing that song. Like he said, it was a coincidence." Aline and the others looked murderous. The tall blond one leaned in real close and started talking.

"Fuck off you stupid bitch. Stop fucking Jace cause he's mine! If you so much as touch him, whore, I'll kick your fucking ass. You fucking stay away from him." The next thing she did was unexpected. She slapped me and punched my face. When I stumbled from the corner she kicked me from behind, sending me sprawling, face-first into the toilet. I heard them laughing, and then everything went black. (A/N: Actual experience. It got cleared up and now I'm friends with the girls who did it.).

LINEBREAK!

JPOV:

I hadn't seen Clary all lunch. I walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway that led onto the Auditorium. A scream issued from the girls toilet and I immediately knew who was screaming. Izzy. Her scream was joined by Maia shouting and screaming.

Izzy burst through the doors looking terrified. She caught sight of me and immediately ran towards me. She grabbed my arm pulling my through the door. I really didn't know what I'd expected. When I walked in I could see someone lying on the floor of the last cubicle, blood pooling around them. Maia was kneeling next to them, wearing the same expression Izzy was. She looked up and saw me there with Izzy.

"Who is that?" I said yanking my arm from Iz's grasp and running to the cubicle door. I wasn't expecting what I saw. Clary, lying on the floor, her red hair stained with blood that was spouting from a wound in her head. Bruises were forming all along her arms and face, her shirt slightly torn. Her arm was issuing blood fast and it was pooling around her. She was as white as a sheet her green eyes unmoving beneath her eyelids. "Clary?" I whispered dumbfounded. I fell to my knees, pushing Maia away and grabbing hold of Clary's hand. "Clary! Clary, please don't be dead!"

I leant down and put my fingers against her throat. Nothing. She wasn't breathing. Then a pulse. Just one.

"She's still alive, but barely! We need to get her out of here! I'm going to kill the bitches that did this to her!" I reached under her and lifted her in my arms. When I walked out some people had gathered near the toilets, trying to work out what was going on.

Jonathan walked forward and held out his hands as if to say I'll take it from here. I reluctantly put Clary's small frame into his arms and let him run down the hall and out of sight.

***Turn's around in spinny chair stroking cat (Chairman Meow)* I've been expecting you! Oh wow! R&R! I was thinking about killing her but then it wouldn't be as much fun and I wouldn't be able to play around with her love life. Anyways, it will get fluffy next chapter, I promise. I don't own Thinking of you, Green finch and linnet bird or Johanna. Katey Perry and the makers of Sweeny Todd do! I know that I'm a horrible human being and I ruin everything, but, hey what's an evil genius gonna do? Now I just have to get my blueprints out of the roof…**

**Yours (Totally Evil) Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (;!**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about the hold up with Chapter 7. It's just, I have 3 different projects due next week, and I have to do more cleaning at home, all sorts of stuff like that. I have been writing it I just mess up the story line and have to go back and re-write it. I will post it soon, I'm sorry (Again) for the hold up.**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


End file.
